The invention relates to molten metal ladles and, more particularly, to an arrangement for pouring molten metal from a nose tilt type ladle.
Nose tilt type ladles for pouring molten metal and the advantages to be gained from such apparatus are well known. It has also been known to use various types of power sources, electric motors or hydraulic cylinders, for manipulating the ladle. An example of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,539.
An object of this invention is to provide a more efficient and effective suspension and tilting arrangement for a nose tilt ladle.
Further objects are to provide such an arrangement which has enhanced mobility because it is completely self-contained and which is well suited to effective operations in a foundry environment because its operative elements are protected from direct exposure to heat and airborne contaminants normally associated with a foundry pouring operation.
Yet another, more specific object is to provide for enhanced adjustability as to the basic position of the ladle in the suspension frame.
For the achievement of these and other objects, this invention contemplates a suspension frame for a ladle which includes a first pivot connection at the ladle point and a second pivot connection to the ladle at a point spaced from the first mentioned pivot connection. The ladle and its suspension frame are adapted to be mounted on and suspended from a conventional crane or trolley runway. Hydraulic cylinder means is provided in the suspension frame and has a first operative portion which is effective when energized to raise the suspension frame and ladle as a unit. A second operative portion of the hydraulic cylinder means is connected to the ladle and is effective when it is energized to produce a lifting force on the ladle tending to raise the ladle relative to the suspension frame, this force causes the ladle to tilt on the pivot connection adjacent its spout and the degree of tilting controls the flow of molten metal from the ladle.
Preferably a hydraulic fluid reservoir, hydraulic pump means and an electric storage battery pack, together with the necessary hydraulic conduits and valving, are all supported on the suspension frame so that the entire device is self-contained. Accordingly, the device can be moved on the runway as a unit without regard to external power or control lines.
Furthermore, in a specific preferred arrangement, the suspension frame contains adjustment to permit selection of the basic, transport position of the ladle.